Eragon's Path
by BrisingrAlfaEbrithil
Summary: after over hearing a conversation between Nasuada and Orrin. Eragon leaves and creates an army with the help of Arya, Roran, and Orik. He marches on the capital of the empire. Will he succeed


This my second attempt at a fanfic. So please no major flames but I will accept constructive feed back. Thank You. Enjoy. Also this is set From the battle of the burning plains and on. ************************************************* A roar sounded in the distance. Eragon looked up and to his horror saw a magnificent red dragon with scales the color of rubies. The sun beaming off the dragons scales made beams of red light dapple the ground. Eragon mentally told Saphira come on we have to confront this new dragon. The battle is almost over. As he climbed on Saphira's back he saw the dragon's rider shoot a ball of fire at the dwarf king Hrothgar. He yelled "NOOO!" as he saw the dwarf king and his magicians crumble to the ground. He faced the dragon rider pair. Saphira took off with Eragon on her back. Saphira flew above the hatchling as Saphira called the red dragon. She dived down spiraling at the red dragon. As she reached him she grabbed the dragon and with all her might swung her body and let go of the dragon. The dragon crashed onto a plateau. It's rider got off and realized he no longer had his helm. A mile away speeding towards the dragon and his rider, Eragon with his enhanced Elven eyesight given to him by the dragons at the Agaetí Blödhren looked at the rider. He realized with a jerk that the red rider was Murtagh. Eragon worked his way into Saphira's mind and said Saphira look it's Murtagh. He didn't die underneath Farthen Dûr like we thought. Saphira answered I know. With that thought and renewed vigor they charged the pair. When they landed Murtagh had just finished healing his dragon with a gem like orb which made Saphira do the dragon equivalent of a gasp. Which was a cross between an intake of breath and growl. Eragon hopped off Saphira and said "Murtagh surrender for you shall not win this fight. " Murtagh answered " You cannot defeat me brother you would have to take my hearts." " Or I'll just take your own and we are not brothers" Eragon replied. " Yes we are when the twins searched your mind they found we shared the same mother. Which means we share the same father. Yes our father is Morzan. Now prepare to be taken to Galbatorix brother" Murtagh says. Eragon's heart was racing and his mind going a mile a minute. Saphira said Eragon snap out of it. I know of what he speaks and he will not best you. Morzan isn't your father either. I'll tell you who is after the war meeting. Now let's defeat this pitiful excuse of a dragon and rider. Eragon nodded his head to what Saphira had said and put his mental barriers back in place. He faced Murtagh and raised Zar'roc and charged. He swung to his left and at the last possible second when Murtagh was about to block it, he swung it to the right and up. Then he swung it down and knocked Murtagh's sword out of his hands. He flicked Zar'roc up to his neck and said " I shall let you live this time Murtagh, but next time either you die or you surrender. Yeah and Morzan is not my father. Here you can keep your father's sword I have no need of it." With that he kicked Murtagh over to his dragon who's named happened to be Thorn. He watched his half brother fly away in the direction of the mad king's palace. He and Saphira flew to Jiet river for some quiet time. He decided to meditate on Saphira's back while she swam. He slowly lowered his barriers and extended his mind out. At first all he felt was the minds of the birds, fish, deer, small mammals, and insects. Then he started to feel the minds of the Varden. He was about to stop when he heard Nasuada say "What should we do with Eragon. You saw how quick the red rider and his dragon fled. He has become so powerful. What will we do with him once the war is over? He could become another Galbatorix but stronger." Eragon then heard Orrin say " We shall keep it a secret for now but after he defeats the king we will kill him. We'll say he died fighting the king. Anyway the war council is in a few minutes we should prepare." Nasuada have a soft "Ok" and ended the conversation. Eragon told Saphira it was time for the war council to adjourn. In response to his statement Saphira launched out of the water and flew to the command tent. When he got there he realized he was the last one. Nasuada said " Ok we can get started now. Eragon I want you to tell us a full account of what happened with the red Rider." Eragon frowned but nonetheless answered saying " The red rider is actually Murtagh and his dragon's name is Thorn. Saphira threw them onto the plateau and I had a quick conversation with Murtagh. After that I did one extremely complicated sword maneuver and defeated him and sent back to the king." " What was discussed in the conversation might I ask" asked Arya. " Well the usual surrender antics. Then he said Morzan was my Father and then we fought." There had been a sharp intake of breath when he said that Murtagh had said that Morzan was his father. He looked around and saw there were three people with looks on their faces that said we don't give a sh*t. Those three people were Arya, Roran, and Orik. Nasuada cleared her throat and said " That came as a bit of a shocker, but it does not change anything. Now we have to focus on how many men and supplies we lost. Arya, Roran, Orik, Eragon, and Saphira you are free to go." Eragon beckoned with his hand to them to follow him. He lead them to his tent. It was Arya who broke the silence when she said " Why did you bring us here Eragon." Eragon looked up and said " I'm leaving the Varden. I'm going to make my own army. To fight this war against the empire. I also I have a bone to pick with Nasuada and Orrin." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. Like is aid before please give constructive criticism so I can make story better. Please review I'll try and update soon. 


End file.
